vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Widowmaker
Summary Widowmaker is the perfect assassin: a patient, ruthlessly efficient killer who shows neither emotion nor remorse. It is believed that in her former life, Widowmaker was married to Gérard Lacroix, an Overwatch agent spearheading operations against the Talon terrorist organization. After several unsuccessful attempts to eliminate Gérard, Talon decided to change its focus to his wife, Amélie. Talon operatives kidnapped her and subjected her to an intense program of neural reconditioning. They broke her will, suppressed her personality, and reprogrammed her as a sleeper agent. She was eventually found by Overwatch agents; apparently none the worse for wear, and returned to her normal life. Two weeks later she killed Gérard in his sleep. Her mission complete, Amélie returned to Talon, and they completed the process of turning her into a living weapon. She was given extensive training in the covert arts, and then her physiology was altered, drastically slowing her heart, which turned her skin cold and blue and numbed her ability to experience human emotion. Amélie was gone. Now, Widowmaker is Talon's most effective assassin, feeling little save the satisfaction of a job well done. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C Name: Amélie Lacroix, Widowmaker Origin: Overwatch Gender: Female Age: 33 Classification: Talon Agent, Assassin Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery (Expert Markswoman), Martial Arts (Skilled in hand to hand combat), Stealth Mastery, Poison Manipulation (Via Venom Mine), Enhanced Senses (Her visor allows her to see enemy heat signatures, read broad range electromagnetic radiation, and detect enemies in the area around herself through various extrasensory cameras), Information Analysis (Via her Visor) Attack Potency: Large Building level (Fought physically even with Winston, incapacitated Tracer by slamming her into a wall, damaged Winston with her bullets) Speed: Subsonic with Hypersonic reactions and combat speed (Fought evenly with Tracer) Lifting Strength: Unknown, possibly Class 1 (Physically fought on par with Winston) Striking Strength: Large Building Class (Able to easily knock out trained soldiers, traded blows with Winston) Durability: Large Building level (Dived through the explosion and smoke of Tracer's Pulse Bomb to draw a bead on her target, Took a punch from Doomfist's Gauntlet, Can tank being hit by Wrecking Ball rolling at hypersonic speeds) Stamina: High (Can last prolonged firefights with experienced members of Overwatch like Tracer while defeating numerous armed guards without any signs of fatigue) Range: Standard melee range. Several dozen meters with the Widow's Kiss' sub-machine gun rifle function, Two kilometers with its sniper rifle function (The Widow's Kiss should be on par with Overwatch's firearms, Ana's previous rifle was accurate up to 2000m) Standard Equipment: Widow's Kiss, Grappling hook, Venom Mine, Recon Visor Intelligence: Talon's most effective assassin, Widowmaker is an extremely skilled operative, utterly trouncing Tracer in their encounter at King's Row and successfully eliminating countless vital targets. Cold and ruthless, she relentlessly pursues her mark and savors the satisfaction of victory more than anyone. Widowmaker is an improbably skilled markswoman, being able to accurately snipe a target while hanging upside down by one leg through a tiny slit in a window and positioned herself so that she would eliminate her target when Tracer traveled back in time to dodge. She is also quite acrobatic, easily using her grapple wire to reach higher ground and dodging gunfire with a series of flips and somersaults, making her an even more slippery target. Widowmaker was able to consistently avoid Ana in her prime, who had vision 6x higher than a normal human and 600x greater with her sniper rifle and was considered one of the best snipers in the world, to the point that she couldn't get a beat on her despite Widow always letting off shots, with Ana only getting a clear view of Widow because Widow basically stopped moving and let Ana see her she did this Ana believed that Widow alone was actually multiple snipers working from several different locations simultaneously. Weaknesses: Widowmaker is sometimes overconfident and can be caught off guard if distracted by another potential target. Her Venom Mines can be defused and destroyed relatively easily, Is slightly sadistic. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Widow's Kiss:' Widowmaker’s versatile sniper rifle/assault rifle with a modular design that allows a smooth transition between firing modes instantly. The standard firing mode is an assault rifle, though with less accuracy and a larger magazine. The secondary firing mode is a sniper rifle that zooms in Widowmaker's vision and reduces the firing rate to single shots. A charge meter is visible while scoped that fills over time, with the damage of the shot increasing the more the meter is filled, allowing her to fire off devastating high-caliber rounds that can take down most targets with a single bullet between the eyes. However, this configuration can only be used in long-range combat due to how the scope narrows Widowmaker's active line of sight. *'Grappling Hook:' Widowmaker launches a grappling hook towards the location she’s aiming at – when the hook connects with a scalable surface, she’s quickly drawn towards it, allowing her to expand her view of the battlefield and evade or flank targets. *'Venom Mine:' Widowmaker adheres a swiftly-arming venom mine to nearly any surface. When a target wanders within range of the mine’s motion trigger, it explodes, delivering poison gas to any enemies in the vicinity. *'Infra-Sight:' Widowmaker’s recon visor allows her to see the heat signatures of her targets through walls and objects, allows her to see broad range electromagnetic radiation and detect enemies in the area around herself that through various extrasensory cameras, and analyzes her general environment. This enhanced vision transmits data to nearby allies, allowing them to see the enemy as well. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Overwatch Category:Blizzard Category:Snipers Category:Assassins Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Gun Users Category:Poison Users Category:Humans Category:Sadists Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Martial Artists Category:Stealth Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Widowed Characters